deathmeleewarclubxfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman VS Shadow (DB)
Batman VS Shadow is the 4th Episode of RedHero14's Death Battle. It features Batman from DC Comics and Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Description Two Dark Knights, Black vs. Black. Which Dark Hero will win this dark death battle? Interlude (Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston) *Wiz: They are the darkest heroes, Visual Antis, and have dark pasts. *'Boomstick: Yep! and they became badass fighters as well.' *Wiz: Batman, The Dark Knight *'Boomstick: And Shadow, The Ultimate Lifeform. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick' *Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Batman (Cues: Batman Begins - Molossus) *Wiz: Gotham City was an run down city full of crinimals and justice. *'Boomstick: But one day Young Bruce Wayne saw the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Fell into grief. After this traumatizing experience, he dedicated his life to wage war on the criminal empire, and spent the next decade physically and mentally improving himself to peak human perfection.' *Wiz: Bruce would train really hard and fight for justice, he would be inspired to a Bat flying to his window and would become the superhero known as Batman. *'Boomstick: Batman's a freaking badass when it comes to crime fighting, he's an excellent strategist, knowing what things are coming to him and when things are coming at him!' *Wiz: Batman is the master of the shadows, using intimidation as a weapon and patrols the streets of Gotham City. *'Boomstick: He achieved 12 master degrees, studied 127 martial arts, and perfected escape artistry. Given enough time, he can escaped any conceivable trap. He even has...Pointy Ears!' *Wiz: Bruce's Genius Level Intellect and Physical Prowess allowed him to pick up a vast array of skills on his global journey to become The Dark Knight, He became an expert in the art of Disguise and a master of every fighting style known to man, He's perfected Escape Artistry, Sword Fighting, Detective Skills, Stealth, Has a photographic memory, Earned 12 Masters Degrees, An expert marksman and is vastly knowledgeable in Pressure Points. *'Boomstick: And he sure doesn't have Superhuman abilities.' *Wiz: Yes, he's not really superhuman, but he has learned to appear so in the minds of his opponents striking fear into his opponents. *'Boomstick: Oh..I see.' (Cues: Batman 1989 Theme) *Wiz: Bruce chose the guise of a Bat to project his own fear of the flying mammal onto his enemies. However, that is not the Batsuit's only purpose. *'Boomstick: Thanks to some Military-Grade Armor he stole from his own company with Morgan Freeman's permission, The Batsuit is almost completely Bulletproof, Knifeproof, Electricityproof, Punchproof, Dogproof and Theftproof. Wait does this mean he's exposed to Cats?' *Wiz: Yes, and Catwoman has fought the Bat before, but we don't really need to know that right now. *'Boomstick: Oh..Yeah' *Wiz: Inside Batman's Cowl is an array of High-Tech Gear commonly used for listening to Police Scanners and Communicating with Allies, but in combat, Batman finds more use in it's Night, Infrared and Ultraviolet Vision, also it's built in Triangulation Imaging System, which hacks into the world's cellphones and creates a Digital 3D Map. *'Boomstick: But that's not all, Batman's resume includes such accomplishments as dodging Darkseid's virtually unavoidable Omega Beams, Withstanding the Vacuum of Space for 24 seconds and breaking free from a coffin, buried 6 feet underground, in a straitjacket after being deprived of sleep for days all while having a cocktail of unknown drugs in his system along with The Joker's latest Venom Toxin.' *Wiz: Like i said, clearly not a Superhuman *'Boomstick: Awww Damn It!' (Cues: The Dark Knight Rises) *Wiz: Batman has broken down steel doors in a few kicks and snapped a tree in half in a single kick and is physically stronger than Deadshot. *Boomstick: But that's not all, The Bat Mobile is a good use of his car. It's the primary driven vehicle to Batman. *Wiz: The Batmobile is a state of the art all-terrain, self-powered, armored fighting motor vehicle used for vehicular hot pursuit, prisoner transportation, anti-tank warfare, riot control, and as a mobile crime lab. Kept in the Batcave, which it accesses through a hidden entrance, the heavily armoured, gadget-laden vehicle is used by Batman in his crime-fighting activities. *Boomstick: It can even freaking turn into the BatWing, A gigantic drone that hoves around the city!. *Wiz: And finally, the Batcycle is Batman's motorcycle, In which is a modified street-bike with a 786 cc liquid-cooled V-4 engine. It contains a computer-controlled carburetor and bulletproof wind-guard. *Boomstick: It can even freaking SHOOT GUNS!!!!!!!! *Wiz: Okay you have a huge fetish on guns boomstick! *'Boomstick: Haha Cause i carry around a 'Boomstick'' *Wiz: Ugh..Whatever Boomstick. Batman is one of the best superheroes of all time. However his flaws are not that common, if one where to distract him by saying his parents, that will get him off guard. Also he refuses to kill and normal human weaknesses like us, but has survived situations which would kill an average human. *'Boomstick: So is he really Superhuman?!' *Wiz: No Boomstick, No... Yet he somehow pulled through everytime. *'Boomstick: Why? because HE'S THE GODDAMN BATMAN! Don't you get the joke now!' Shadow (Cues: Throw It All Away (Instrumental) - Sonic Adventure 2) *Wiz: Years ago, a brilliant scientist named Professor Gerald Robotnik, the grandfather of Sonic's forever-balding nemesis, worked to create a new life form which would change the world. *'Boomstick: It was named Project Shadow, a goverment operation to discover the secret to immortality, and you know what!...yeah tell them Wiz.' *Wiz: In Professor Gerald's case, specifically for his granddaughter Maria, who was dying as a result of Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome. *'Boomstick: Whoa! Now Project Shadow is really fucking terrifying, for curing diseases on humanity and saving humanity too.' *Wiz: Maybe it had to do with something like....let's say Black Arms? *'Boomstick: Okay...so what do you get when you take immortality, the cure of all diseases, aliens, and put them all together to make the Ultimate Lifeform? You get... a hedgehog.' (Cues: Determination - Shadow the Hedgehog) *Wiz: Shadow the Hedgehog is an Hedgehog/Black Arm Hybrid created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, and was nicknamed The Ultimate Life Form, and is the end result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways to develop cures for incurable deadly illnesses, more specifically for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed as a threat to humanity. *'Boomstick: Awww poor little Shadow was captured, but not after fifty years where Dr. Eggman had released him to help him conquer the world. Initially, Shadow sought to destroy the earth to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to help save it from Gerald's doomsday plans.' *Wiz: In the process, Shadow lost his memories and he sought to uncover his past, during which he met the Black Arms. Ultimately, Shadow thwarted Black Doom and saved the world. From there, he continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a special agent of GUN. *'Boomstick: Turns out, fighting the bad guys isn't too hard when you've got super strength, super speed, helped along by some awesome rocket shoes, and a bucket of deadly Chaos Powers.' *Wiz: By channeling the potentially unlimited power of the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can enhance physical attacks, heal over time, and strike with powerful energy blasts, and with the power of Chaos Control, he can warp through space and distort time, slowing it down to a crawl, or with enough power, freezing it completely. *'Boomstick: He's got so much power, he can only contain it all with two inhibitor rings around his wrists, unless he gets all seven Chaos Emeralds, which he can use to transform into a Super Saiya....Shadow, Super Shadow, yeah. As Super Shadow, he is completely invulnerable, can move at the speed of light, and has unlimited access to the power of the Chaos Emeralds.' *Wiz: Enough power to stop the Space Colony ARK's collision with Earth, and to teleport a giant comet the size of a city. Assuming this rock is half hollow, and using the density of concrete as a minimum base, this Black Comet must weigh at least 915 million tons. *'Boomstick: Goddamn!!! Well he sure is quite a badass. He stopped an alien life force with a freaking planet like someone getting hit by a chair!' *Wiz: Shadow was so powerful that he wiped out an entire alien race with a Blast! Uggghh!!! Yes he's excessively overconfident in his abilities, also, he has a terrible memory. *'Boomstick: Haha! and also Shadow can be quite cocky and overconfident, removing his Inhibitor rings drains his stamina, Chaos Boost lasts for a limited amount of time and drains even faster for each level and Super Shadow lasts for a short amount of time before he reverts back to his normal state. Now that's something i'm looking forward too!' *Wiz: Then again, when you move at light speed and have control over space and time, who cares about time limits? Not usually a problem for the Ultimate Lifeform. Death Battle Taking place in Gotham City. A chase is being happened between Joker in his Jokermobile and Batman on his Batcycle. Joker: Ahhh hahahahahaha!!!!!! Come on Bats! Come and catch me! I know i done a horrible crime! but i can get away easily! Ah ha ha haa!!! The chase continues as Batman begins to fire his guns from his Batcycle at the Joker as the Joker drives and misses each bullet Batman shot at him. Joker turns around grinning. Joker: C'mon bats! You can fire alot better! but you cant! Joker begins to press multiple buttons as they begin to fire randomly at Batman. Batman takes another route to get to a shortcut. Shadow the Hedgehog was watching Gotham City and sees the chase. Shadow: Hmph! What do we have here! a clown and a bat! Shadow mysteriously teleports out of the way. Joker continues to drive, until Batman comes out of nowhere this time in his Batmobile and rams the jokermobile into the wall as it explodes. The Joker is sent flying out of his Jokermobile then Batman stops the batmobile and jumps out. Joker: hehehehe......you got to me again batman........but i will escape hehehehe.... Joker was coughing out blood from his chest and abdomen still chuckling. Batman slowly walks to him as The Joker slowly gets up laughing manically now. Joker takes out his gun. Joker: See you In Hell Batman! Suddenly Joker is impailed in the eye by Chaos Spear. Joker drops his gun while hurt and slowly tips over into the sea Joker: #Bless Batman looks confused and turns around to see the Black Anthromorphic Hedgehog. Shadow looks over to Batman. Shadow: I see you have something i want! Give it to me now! Batman had a Kryptonite around his belt he had kept in case Superman would interfere. Batman: What is it with you? Shadow: That's my Chaos Emerald, i want it! Batman: This is not a Chaos Emerald, It's Kryptonite Shadow: No overall it's a Chaos Emerald, i want it now you bat! Speaking of Bat! you have any relationship to Rouge Batman: No i do not, but right now! I am going to take you down! Batman begins walking over to Shadow as Shadow walks at Batman (Cues: Batman 1989 Heavy Metal Theme) Announcer: FIGHT! As Instantly Shadow tries to throw another Chaos Spear at Batman, Batman sidesteps out of the way dodging each spear. Shadow dashes to him and spin kicks Batman in the face, in which Batman blocks the kick and uppercuts Shadow high up in the air. Shadow is tossed into the air after a punch and flips and does a homing attack towards Batman. The Homing Attack hits Batman in the head knocking him back. Shadow kicks him in the gut out of nowhere sending The Caped Crusader flying. Batman is hit in the building. Shadow dashes at Batman again as he tries to spin dash Batman, Batman moves out of the way and slowly throws down smoke bombs down on the ground blinding Shadow. Shadow gets on one knee holding his eyes. Shadow: Ah! What...What did you do! Shadow is still blind looking around and suddenly, he begins to take a few punches and kicks from Batman. Batman then does the Bat-Kick knocking Shadow far out. Shadow is launched and hit into a ground. Batman rushes forward and jumps on Shadow crushing him abit and then gets off him. Shadow breaths heavily as he slowly gets up with blood coming out from his mouth. Batman tries to punch Shadow out, but Shadow stops the punch. (Cues: BOSS: HEAVY DOG - Shadow the Hedgehog) Shadow: You think i was that stupid to not do that! Shadow thrusts his arm out. Shadow: Chaos! Lance! Shadow throws his arm out to throw it at Batman in the shoulder as Batman holds his shoulder trying to get it off him. Shadow is surprised to see this. Shadow: How the hell did you get that off you! Batman: My suit is resistable from being stabbed! Shadow kicks Batman again this time he dashes all around kicking and punching him hard and rapidally and before Shadow could do the finishing blow to The Dark Knight. Shadow suddenly is strucked by an Oncoming Batmobile. Batman hops in his Batmobile and tries to drive at Shadow. Shadow sees this coming and teleports out of the way. Batman continues to drive until a gunshot is heard and checks as Shadow is now on his Motorcycle. Shadow: Your not getting away easily you bat! (Cues: Batman: Arkham Origins OST - Assassins) Batman simply ignores him as he sees Shadow driving up next to the batmobile and tries to ram it, but it seems to not work, Batman looks on his right and he presses a button as the batmobile shoots at Shadow. Shadow sees this and tries to move out of the way but is strucked by one as he was seen. Batman looks and turns around but Shadow had escaped all of them unharmed and takes out his gun and begins to shoot at the Wheels of the Batmobile. It misses a few times. Shadow: Damn It! Hit! Batman takes a sharp turn in which Shadow manages to hit the wheel as the tire blows out making Batman lose control and ram into a Warehouse. Shadow sharp turns then stops the motorcycle getting off walking over having his Gun out. Shadow: You were very stupid, now hand me the chaos emerald. Shadow takes a look in the Batmobile seeing Batman had dissapeared. Shadow: The hell? where did he go! (Cues: Batman v Superman: Dawn Of Justice (Theme Music)) Shadow looks around as he was around a deadly trap as Batman presses the button in which everything around Shadow explodes as it damages him, the warehouse slowly begins to collasp all over Shadow trapping him under. Batman looks and turns around and attempts to walk away, but is soon stopped to see something glowing as he slowly turns around. Shadow surprisenly bursts out from the crumble as Super Shadow roaring in anger. Shadow: Now i have shown my full potential! I am the Ultimate Lifeform! YOU ARE DEAD NOW BATMAN! Batman looks and tries to dash at Shadow. Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! Shadow freezes time all together and freezes Batman at the same time. Shadow does a series of Chaos Strikes to the Frozed up Batman before stopping and snapping his fingers as Batman feels a huge chunks of blood slashed around him. Batman slowly is on one knee breathing heavily. Shadow grabs Batman and flies up FTL up in the sky in Dark Clouds and throws him down fast into multiple buildings. Batman is critically injuired from all the damage he's taken from Shadow. Shadow looks and begins to dash at light speeds at Batman into his chest. Shadow then charges up. Shadow: I shouldn't have used this attack, but i will use it on you! Batman slowly and hardly moves abit since he is still hurt. Shadow looks and sees him trying to escape. (Cues: Batman Theme - Batman vs Superman) Shadow: CHAAAOSSSSSS........ Batman tries to crawl away trying to escape slowly as he wasn't showing fear, but he needed to escape. Shadow: BLAST! Shadow unleashes a huge negative blast, and obliverates The Dark Knight and everything around him and a huge explosion comes around afterwards. Shadow reverts back to his normal form and stands on one knee panting and soonly after, he stands up looking around. Shadow: That was uncalled.... Shadow looks over seeing the kryptonite and slowly walks to it and picks it up. Shadow: At last.....It is mine.....The Chaos Emerald! Shadow holds it up as the kryptonite does absolutely nothing for him. Shadow: What? H-How. It isn't even working at all! Shadow growls tossing the Kryptonite away. KO! Results *'Boomstick: SO MUCH EXPLOSIONS!!!!' *Wiz: While Batman has fantastic martial arts skills, Shadow on the other hand has brute force in Hand-to-Hand Combat. Shadow was an artificial creation anway. *'Boomstick: Also, Batman can't beat anyone who is superhuman, he had to use a different armour to beat Superman.' *Wiz: Also Batman is only human, and Shadow has hurted humans before. Seen in the opening in Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow used Chaos Blast on the whole Military infront of him. *'Boomstick: Looks like Batman went to the Boom!' *Wiz: The Winner is Shadow the Hedgehog. Next Time *Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle..... ............CHI...Chi...chi...chi.....Ha...Ha...Ha...Haa..... JASON VOORHESS VS MICHAEL MYERS! Trivia *Both Batman and Shadow have had an official return in their Death Battles (Batman for Captain America and Shadow for Mewtwo). **However, Batman defeated Captain America while Shadow lost to Mewtwo. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:RedHero14's Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Comic Books themed Death Battles